PROTOTYPE -- Test Types
by madameHunterr
Summary: Got the idea from BlackLadyCharon - (sorry if I spelled it wrong.) some sort of challenge and I thought it would be a good way to not only publish something on here for the first time, but also give the idea of a fanfic I'll be putting up when I have all the fine details set.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**^idea from BlackLadyCharon^**

Note: It says to write a drabble related to each song that plays, now I'm not too sure if what I've written is related to the song, but it's what came to mind when I wrote it and I wish I was able to write more, so yeah. Hope you enjoy! and review, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own prototype or the characters except Jessie-Lynn Adams and Alaynah Mercer.

The two characters I created is just a little idea I had to open a different story that could have been in Alex Mercer's life. Nonetheless, it's fake.

Also, I did follow the rules I just typed fast and edited the grammar and spelling mistakes, adding the need quotations, etc. You can play the game like that, right?

[PROTOTYPE] Test Types

1. When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down

They stood still looking at each other across the room.

She slowly walked up to him as his look became more anxious unsure as to what was going to happen next. She said nothing though and took Alaynah and put her down, telling her to go to her room.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"I mean what's going on with you? I haven't seen you in weeks and now all of a sudden you come here pretending like nothing happened? What the fuck, Alex?! You have a family; you do remember that, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're Jessie-Lynn Adams, right?"

"Yes I am, Alex. Great…so what, you don't remember me? That's just fan-fucking-tastic! What happened? Did you do get stuck in an alley and get hooked on cocaine or some shit?"

"No, I honestly can't remember you! I'm trying to find out what happened to me. My sister—"

"Dana?"

"Yes how'd you know?"

"Ugh how could I forget? We're basically best friends, Alex. She's the one who introduced us in the first place!"

"She did? Why don't I remember this?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why…"

She leaned in and kissed him and suddenly he remembered the beautiful life he had created with her…Alaynah…

"Daddy?"

He looked down and picked Alaynah up.

_'She has my nose' _he thought to himself.

"…she has your eyes." he said looking at Jessie. He put Alaynah down and moved in to hug this woman that meant everything to him, or Alex Mercer, that he neglected, and disobeyed which led to the horrible viral outbreak and made him the monster he is.

- break- :(

2. A Thousand Faces – Creed

He stood still while looking at himself in the mirror, looking at the scars on his shirtless torso…observing the carelessness in his eyes.

"How can you look at yourself so contently knowing everything you did?" he turned to see Jessie standing in doorway in nothing but a duster that was loosely tied he looked at her and then down at her breasts admiring the beauties, and then back up at her gorgeous face; her soft green eyes, peach kissed lips and black hair that grew long enough to cover her nipples.

"You're an amazing man who loves me," she said walking up to him. "But I don't know who you, who _this_ Alex Mercer is. Who are you, really? Did I ever fucking know you? We used to spend so much time together and just be happy with each other but when this Blacklight shit came up I became nothing. All you do is wake up, go to work, come back and work at home…is work really that much more important to you?" she left the room.

Five minutes later she was ready, bag hanging off her shoulder. She stood one last second to look at him.

"Jessie…" he said and walked up to her trying to justify himself.

"I'm sorry but right now, it's a huge thing going on so it's a little more important than you but in a differe–"

A slap echoed through the apartment.

"You are so full of shit, Alex! I'm going out and you better be out of the fucking place when I get back! Don't come back until you know who you are…who we are…no forget that…I'm leaving…" and with that she was gone and he was left standing there alone to apprehend what he was…had he really lost himself in his work; or did he just not care about her as much anymore?

…no…he loved her more than anything…he just didn't know who he was anymore...

- break -

3. Get Up – Korn ft. Skrillex

She looked at him unsure if this was the right decision. Once he assured her she took her first jump off the tall building. She would have felt like she was falling to her death, but that just didn't come to her at this moment. It was like she had no fear of death.

Landing right on a hunter, she knocked it out and consumed it. She was now at Mercer's side helping him to get control over this horrible virus. She wanted to be amazed or at least a bit ecstatic, but it seemed like she'd lost the ability to feel anything but a need to destroy Blackwatch and the virus that tried making its way past NYZ.

She became his other half, he became ten times stronger and with him she felt like she could do anything, like she had no limits. Through the night they made love at the top of the Empire State Building; something they hadn't done since she last saw him, which about two months ago, probably more. At that moment it was just them; nothing else mattered. The Virus. Blackwatch. Nothing.

The virus coursing through Alex's body made the sex more thrilling, more powerful and she was in complete ecstasy. He let himself go inside of her which was obviously something he'd never done before seeing that there was no child present and figured that Alex Mercer is dead now and so is Jessie-Lynn Adams. No child can be present and they cannot die, they didn't need children…but at that moment to none of their knowledge, obviously, she'd conceived his daughter…who'd be the second naturally born human-virus.

- break -

4. It's Been Awhile - Staind

Her skin was smooth like the finest silk. He couldn't get enough of her. This was all he wanted at this moment, probably as long as he lived, holding her there in his arms sexing her up. She ran her hands down his back and when he finally made his first thrust, her nails dug into his skin, driving him to give her more, making him need more of her. He was enthralled in the feeling of her wetness. He gave her steady love for many rounds until he got to confidence to give her everything he wanted to from the moment he laid eyes on her in University, making her scream his name in absolute ecstasy. They went for hours, taking their breaks in between. This was nothing close to what he'd planned for the night. All he was expecting was a dinner with his beautiful girlfriend of 3 months at his home. She wanted to take it slow and he loved her company and absolutely adored her in every way, but he wasn't going to argue with what else he got this night, he was waiting so long to feel her next to him like this, wrapped up in each other. Time after time, they went steady and then hard, taking turns with her riding him when she pleased and he was happy to get it she was the best sex he ever had he wasn't sure how he's managed to go without fucking her for 3 months. No, this wasn't fucking…this was making love. For the first time in his life, he could say he made love. But in the end now it was worth it because they weren't holding back what they wanted to do to each other now. Candles were lit all over the place from him trying to be as romantic as possible for her, making this night even more amazing; like something out of a movie. Now he was sure that he'd never want another woman for the rest of his life. It was him who said it first out of the two of them…

"…I love you…I love _you_, Jessie…"

- break -

5. Out From Under - Red

James Heller was after him, and she wasn't surprised in the least. She wanted to kill him herself. He betrayed her after everything they'd been through and he never showed any real form of apology to her. She reflected back on when their relationship was really starting to fuck up, when they were still human.

There was never really a point where they could be happy as a couple. He was always leaving her to spend time with that bitch Karen, who he convincingly said was his working partner and turned out to actually be having a separate relationship with Ms. Parker. Jessie always took everything that Alex could possibly be blamed for and put in under her own name. It was tearing through her skin and now here they were having arguments. It's apparent that even if there's a virus coursing through your veins, the part you play in a fucked up relationship doesn't change and now being stuck in a relationship that cannot die as long as you, who are now immortal, can't. It was like a new hell all over again. Karen was thankfully done and gone; the bitch got what she deserved.

Alex held Jessie and kissed her, kissing leading them to lying on the roof until it came to her realization that yes, this is really what she wanted, just not this way. She pushed him off her and took off with one lengthy jump onto building after building, and then she was gone. He laughed darkly as he wiped the blood off of his lip from her biting him from her excitement.

"So this is the game we're going to play, huh Jessie?" he looked up at the moon.

"God I love this woman." he grinned and went after her.

- break - :'[

6. Guardian Angel – Abandon All Ships

He took off looking back at her and she hugged herself from the cold of the night

"I love you, Alex" she worded out to him.

"Always…Jessie" he worded back as a tear fell from her face onto the little part of cleavage exposed from her shirt.

This wasn't the relationship she wanted when she accepted to be his girlfriend in University, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Jessie-Lynn Adams was in love with Alex Mercer. She got ready and headed over to Dana's; she needed a friend and Dana was always there. Dana was the reason that Jessie and Alex were together to begin with, being friends since high school. She arrived on the street, parked her car and got out only to find that Dana wasn't there, but Blackwatch agents were. She wasn't surprised either. Blackwatch would obviously be after Dana if they were after Alex. A Blackwatch agent saw her looking at the building and took nothing of it until he saw the cross around her neck that initially belonged to Alex.

"THERE SHE IS!" he yelled as they started after her she looked around pointing to herself.

"Me? Ouch, be careful I haven't done anything wrong!" she said as one agent held her roughly.

"Scan for the virus." One Blackwatch agent said calmly. They listened without question, making it clear that the asshole was their superior.

"Wha– what the fuck is going on?!" Jessie said as her paranoia started getting the best of her.

"Positive, Sir." the agent replied.

"She seems normal to me. I don't see any signs of viral activity she's not even fighting back."

"No, Commander she isn't infected. She is with child. Mercer's no doubt."

"What?! No, no that's, no that's not possible no, no, no."

"Terminate her! And find that fuck, Mercer! How fucking fast does this virus work anyway?" the asshole commander said heartlessly as he walked off.

She looked up to the sky as they were about to put a bullet in her head and closed her eyes, but then there was an explosion, causing her to fall to the pavement. When she looked up, it was Alex covering her with tendrils coming from all over his body, destroying everything it came across.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?!"

"I was going to see Dana!" she yelled over the ear-bursting loudness of tanks being hauled in.

"She's not here, Jessie…Jesus fucking Christ, woman...let's go" he said and picked her up.

He took a moment to kiss her and took her off with him.

- break -

7. This Calling - All That Remains

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"Why?!" Alex pouted at Jessie. She looked at him a bit surprised to see that he was going these lengths.

"Because you're fucked up…and I don't trust you." she said wholeheartedly. Alex couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'm not kidding, Jessie, please! Let me do it!"

"No, I'm actually scared now. I don't want to be a monster."

"You won't be a monster, I already took that role." Alex said holding her face in his hands as he kissed her so passionately before she broke off.

"I can't, Alex, no!"

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise…"

"Jessie-Lynn Adams, I promise you that nothing is going to harm you." he said kissing her again.

"But you can't even remember our past…"

"Oh but I do…" he said and continued to kiss her which lead to them being naked on the floor giving each other what they wanted for so long since he'd come back.

"Stop." she whined.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't do thi–"

"Oh, for the love of–shut the fuck up and take it!"

"Wait, Alex, whoa why are you talki–AGHHHH!"

She screamed as he pushed his full, lengthy member inside of her with one extremely powerful thrust, causing her climax immediately and giving him the opening he needed. He brought his claws and pushed them in inside of her hips and she screamed, unsure if it was from agony or ecstasy, but she knew that he'd gotten what he wanted. She was infected now, a virus. She was one of them, forever bound to immortality. Permanently attached to the man she loved, a monster in his own kind. But some part of her she knew that, despite what he said, she was now a monster in herself.

- break -

8. Come Undone – My Darkest Days

Jessie looked at all of her new abilities one by one in amazement.

"I know it's impossible, but you actually look even sexier with that heavy equipment." Alex complimented with a dark chuckle, obviously amused by what he had done with his girl.

"Shut the fuck up, Mercer! This isn't funny!"

"No, no…you're right. This is serious shit. You know what you have now, so I warn you to use them wisely, only when needed and I'll always be there to protect you, even though you will hardly need it now…" he said walking up to her, picking up her claws with his. His were bigger and stronger of course, but hers could pierce through metal with the slightest touch. Something you would expect for a woman becoming a virus, but obviously that isn't the main reason why.

"Why do I love you?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Becaaauuuuse…you have very low standards?" he asked back smiling at her so lovingly and kissed her.

"I hate you." she smiled.

"Uhm…no, you don't." he smirked.

"You're right…" she admitted and formed her arms back to their original state and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

On the roof, Alex taught Jessie how to glide, jump and properly use her weapons. He couldn't teach her the devastators; that was something she have to make one of a kind, just for her; but not long after a strike team came out. He urged her to use her devastator and with enough effort, she'd done it. Her devastators were superior compared to his: they were like crystal shards going through anything better and faster than bullets. She may not have been as strong as he was, but she was deadlier by far. It was then he realized the mistake he made, but not for a second did Alex Mercer regret turning the love of his live into his own weapon for his little game.

- break -

9. Unfamiliar – The Birthday Massacre

She sat on the broad window sill looking out to the world in a new way. A way she never would have dreamed. Jessie used to see the world as a sad place but this…this was just hell. The breeze an unfamiliar sound she could hear through the window. She wanted to lock herself away in her room, but he didn't allow it.

Now she had to fight something she detested and she had a new hate for him inside of her, one that she could only take out on when he came to get what he wanted from her. She was but a pawn in his little game and she just wanted to shut everything out. She didn't ask for this life and she begged him to not do this to her, but there was only one thing she could do at this point.

He came next to her and knelt down to her level, lifting her head with his hand.

"I'm sorry; it was the only way to ensure that you live."

"Just leave, please…"

"NO!" he yelled, picking her up and pinning her to the wall.

"You forget who I am, don't you? I…own…you now." he grinned satisfied with himself as he started to undress her.

She then did something unexpected. She moved her hands from her side and started undressing him. He let go of her in confusion and she tripped him, trapping him under her on the ground, kissing him anywhere his skin was exposed. She then got up and fixed herself.

"What was that?" he asked still lying down on the ground half naked. She came back and leaned over and gave him an intense but short kiss before whispering in his ear,

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" she smiled evilly.

- break - D;

10. My December – Linkin Park

Alex Mercer sat on the roof of the house looking out into the city. It was cold, dark and the snow was coming in; though the infection wouldn't backpedal no matter how harsh the storm planned to be. This was it…how long had he waited for this recognition to come to mind? Children were one of the small things they never talked about, both too paranoid to think of all the horrible things that could possibly happen to the child, but nonetheless they ended up with a beautiful little girl, Alaynah. Alex and Jessie…no…Alex gave them a safe home, nothing more. Jessie took care of her, gave her everything she needed while he was too busy with work.

Knowing that he missed the most crucial point in her developing years, missing the chance to see his baby girl, sing to her and rock her to sleep was something he wanted to make up for after all of this was over. But this…he wasn't even human anymore. He couldn't enjoy the child the way a normal human male can and he wished things were different; that the child could actually live a normal life…that he could have prevented her death. But no, life always had different plans for him. He'd suffered all his life, and now he had brought his despairing luck into Jessie's. She lost their child, their beautiful Alaynah…his baby girl.

Tomorrow was to be her third birthday and she couldn't even celebrate it. Those fuckers, those Blackwatch assholes were going to pay. He regretted all the times they'd fought when she wanted him to stay with them but he never did. He never got to see Alaynah grow up as far as she did. That bastard, Cross did it; he got him where it hurt: one bullet through his three year old girl's temple…and his life was gone.

Alex cried helplessly as he remembered the first time he held her…her grayish-blue eyes looking up at her father; her tiny fingers gripping onto his finger, hardly reaching around. His heart ached for his baby girl as he remembered seeing her disintegrate into ashes due to the virus in her system and went with the wind; and his girlfriend downstairs…

"Shit, Jessie!" he yelled and ran downstairs only to find it too late.

There was nothing he could do as he saw her lying on their bed covered in the sheets that absorbed all the blood that drained from her wrist…

- finish - D'x


End file.
